The technical field of the examples to be disclosed in the following sections relates to the art of display systems, and more particularly, to the field of display systems employing light valves.
Dynamic range is the ratio of intensity of the highest luminance parts of a scene and the lowest luminance parts of the scene. Over the past decade, display industries have steadily improved the dynamic range of display systems, such as display systems employing liquid-crystal cells, liquid-crystal-on silicon, plasma cells, and micromirror based light valves. Today many display systems using light valves have achieved a dynamic range of around 2000:1. However, this achieved dynamic range is still far below human visual capabilities or the dynamic range of natural scenes, which is typically around 50,000:1 or even higher. Creation of a realistic rendering of such a scene or matching human visual capacities expects a display system having a dynamic range in excess of 2000:1.